Kiss From A Rose
by MistressKaia
Summary: Deidara is just a humble bee doing what bees do, gather nectar and pollen. Sasori is but a rose in a garden of many flowers. However, Deidara's about to get a lesson in life and love ? from a very unexpected source.


AN: Okay, this is going to be a 4 chapter fic, maybe a little more, maybe a little less. All characters are humanoid to a degree with just certain aspects of bugness. I'm saving your minds here. Anyway, this fiction is based off of a picture Ornithia did, which you can find the link to in my profile! So this fic is pretty much a gift to her too. Much love for your SasoDei-ness!! Just the same, special thanks to Delightful Sin for the help with the fic. Now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

WARNING: THERE IS HARDCORE YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Just the same, there is some OOCness on Deidara's part because his character hasn't been exposed to the things that would make him in full character. As such, he isn't his usual cocky self just yet. A fair warning to those of you like me who are anal on being in character!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Life for a honey bee wasn't easy; any bee could tell you that. For one lone drone, life was a little harder. Instead of staying inside the hive and watching after things along side the guards, Deidara wanted to do the things worker bees did. Those bees got to fly from flower to flower, collecting pollen and nectar for the buzzing clan and for other flowers. Yeah, worker bees went out of the way to do a lot of things, but since Deidara was a drone, well… he only lived to mate with the queen and die soon after.

The blond, suit-clad drone had flown between a lot of hives in his lifetime, traveled miles and miles only to settle into a hive close to a garden. Why the humans hadn't knocked it down yet was a wonder, but in any case, this was Deidara's home. After quite some time living in the hive, he'd managed to convince the workers to give him a job. The job he'd been wanting for quite some time, in fact: pollination.

Not only was Deidara good at pollinating, but he tended to bring back more then most worker bees did, a real feat for someone who was born for a much different purpose. It seemed what when Deidara made his rounds, the female flowers liked seeing a male and the male flowers enjoyed the feminine but strong looks the drone had. Nothing like a good view to get the nectar flowing.

Deidara had started his job in late spring, so he'd gotten the routine down by now.

It was early June by this point, and Deidara was out making his usual rounds, basket in hand with a few jars of pollen and nectar in tow. Reaching up, he adjusted his black hat with the yellow stripe, bright blue eyes focused on the daisy patch in front of him.

"Good morning, ladies!" Deidara called, smiling brightly as he brought himself down to a hover in front of the group of daisies. Truthfully, the young girls who sat so comfortably upon the flower weren't the flower itself, but sprites connected to the flower. They were a little smaller then the bloom themselves, sitting in the middle with fallen petals as their clothing.

"Good morning to you as well, Deidara," one daisy eagerly called, waving with her bright blonde hair mirroring the bee's own, though hers was tied up in a high ponytail while Deidara's own was low, resting on his neck.

"Morning," another said, sitting up from her sun bathing, pink hair catching the sunlight.

"M-Morning," another daisy stuttered, peeking out from her closed petals, dark colored bangs framing her face.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata," Deidara greeted, nodding his head to each before hovering a little closer.

"Have any nectar for me today?"

The one known as Ino smiled and nodded, holding out a small bowl made from a petal full of the precious fluid. Deidara smiled and got out one of his many empty jars, holding it out and letting the daisy pour the sweet smelling liquid into the jar.

"Ah, thanks," Deidara said, smiling with a certain amount of unknown charm, causing the daisy to give a soft giggle and hold out a pouch.

"Here's my pollen for the day, make sure it gets to some really pretty daisy, okay?" She said, elbowing him lightly, earning a laugh from Deidara.

"Keep up the nectar supply and I'll think about it. I think this batch is going to the Queen, though, un. Having so many babies means she needs the vitamins," he explained, moving to the next daisy.

"Well, give her our well wishes," Sakura said, depositing her items into the basket.

"I will, un," Deidara assured, moving to the last daisy.

"Still shy?" He asked, smiling and holding out his hand to take the nectar filled petal.

Of course, Hinata just give a small nod and placed her pouch into the other's basket, speaking a soft voice.

"T-Tell her t-to feel better," she managed out, looking down and smoothing out a few curling petals as a comforting measure.

Deidara just smiled and nodded before raising himself up into the air.

"Till tomorrow then!" He called out, taking off on a light breeze to finish his rounds in the garden.

Deidara knew every flower very well, after all, he had to. He was giving each flower what they needed. Pollen from other flowers was used to make seeds, which was vital to the continuation of each and every flower in the garden. Deidara's role was far bigger than even he realized. Perhaps that was why he was so well liked, and perhaps not. One never knew.

There was one flower, however, that Deidara had never gotten the chance to meet. Over by the fence grew one lone red rose. Deidara marveled at the beauty of the flower's color often, but he never saw anyone peek out from the tightly coiled petals, so he just assumed the flower was antisocial. Because the rose was located in such a far-off place, Deidara rarely ventured close to the flower, simply flying past it on his way to the irises.

Today was a little different then most days it seemed.

As Deidara flew leisurely by, a voice called out to him from the direction of the rose.

"Hey, Bee," the flower called with a smooth velvety voice; exactly what Deidara would have expected a rose to sound like.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the upper half of a man sticking out from the tightly closed petals. He had shocking red hair with a smooth round face, a stark contrast to the angles Deidara's own face bore. What really caught Deidara's attention, though, were the hazel eyes that the rose possessed. They had a certain gleam to them that Deidara hadn't really seen before, so, naturally, he was curious.

Smiling, the blond turned around and flew back over, hovering close and nodding. "Haven't had the pleasure of meeting you. My name's Deidara," he introduced, holding out his hand with a smooth smile.

The rose just stared at the offered hand for a moment before gently placing his hand in the other's own, shaking it lightly. "Mine's Sasori," he said in a somewhat bored tone, though his eyes gave him away. If only Deidara could just place that look…

"So, did you just finish blooming, un? I haven't really seen you before, other than your petals," Deidara said, smiling as he hovered in front of the other, oblivious as ever.

Sasori just smiled, though it wasn't a smile that Deidara was familiar with. Sasori's eyelids were half closed and something about his expression was alluring with the very light upturn of the rose's lips.

"No, I've been here for a while. I just haven't felt the need to come out, but now I have some nectar I can give to you."

At this, Deidara grew excited. Another flower's nectar meant more for the hive and a bigger share for him when it came to food. With how attractive this flower was, surely the nectar would be delicious.

"Really! Well as it happens, I have an extra jar, so if you could just pour it in here that would be good, un."

The only reply Deidara got was a blank look from Sasori, which brought on a confused one of his own.

"I'm afraid," Sasori started, reaching out and lightly fingering the black pinstriped vest Deidara wore, "that I'll need a little help from you to get my nectar flowing."

Deidara was still dreadfully confused, looking down at the other's fingers that were tracing the yellow lines on his vest, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He'd never encountered a flower that had trouble producing nectar before.

"Well if there's anything I can do I'd be glad to help," Deidara said, blinking when the other's fingers came up to wrap around his dark blue tie, toying with the fabric.

"Can you commit to that?" Sasori asked, leaning up, alerting Deidara to the fact that this flower chose not to wear clothing. Some flowers did that, but most chose to cover themselves.

"I um… yeah I can," Deidara said, eyes moving back up the other's body to look into the other's eyes.

A soft hum was Deidara's answer to that as he was jerked down, lips being pressed against his as a warm feeling fluttered through Deidara's chest. He had to tell himself to breath, to hover, to move a bit closer. What was this? What was Sasori doing and why did it feel so… good?

Sasori didn't quite understand why the bee wasn't responding right away, and as such he could only assume that this was the other's first kiss. So with a small amount of amusement, he pulled Deidara down to rest on the petals of his flower, working his lips against the others in an attempt to get the other to respond.

This time, Deidara did, while hesitantly, he slowly began to move his lips against the other's own, finding an odd sensation in it. It rested in his chest and worked its way slowly to his throat, then down his arms and legs till it settled in his stomach. It was a warm, electric-like feeling that made him a little lightheaded, but he wasn't complaining. Instinct told him to lift his arms, settling them on Sasori's shoulders, the rose quite content in pulling the other's body flush against his own.

The kiss started to grow a little harder in nature, Sasori pushing his lips against Deidara and parting them now, leaving the blond to only imitate Sasori's actions. He had no idea what was going on. For male bees, sex and affection meant death so long as it was done with a queen. As such, Deidara had been quite sheltered from such things, and subsequently it made him innocent.

Sasori was about to change that.

Deidara's senses were ablaze, only able to focus on a little at a time. Sasori's hands were roaming over his body, slipping over the smooth golden fabric of his under shirt and resting against his neck for a moment. Even though he could still feel that touch, Deidara wanted the fabric to be gone so Sasori could _really _touch him. Mimicking Sasori, Deidara parted his lips when the redhead parted his, finding himself gasping when a hand made itself known between his legs, pushing against the raise in the fabric there. That feeling, oh that feeling was both the best and the worst. As soon as Sasori did that it was like someone lit his blood on fire. His whole body felt hot, the spin in his head more pronounced and his clothing felt terribly uncomfortable. All those touches that he felt before were magnified by a thousand, making the agonizing rocking of Sasori's hand into his arousal just that much more torturous.

In true form, Sasori took advantage of the other's gasp, letting his tongue roam over the other's lips with the barest hint of a touch, nipping softly at the lower lip and sucking on it for added sensation. Quite unexpectedly, though, Sasori heard Deidara let out a low moan at the feeling, quickly finding himself craving more.

Pressing his tongue into the other's mouth, Sasori enticed Deidara's own to come to life, beckoning it to intertwine with his in a slight dance of surprise passion. This took the humble bee's breath away, eyes fluttering open for a moment before falling closed, one hand coming up run through those silken red strands.

Now they were getting somewhere.

Pulling away from the kiss with a whine of protest on Deidara's part, Sasori brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, pulling him down into those tightly closed petals. Inside the closed flower, there was a lot of room, enough for the two of them to spread out and plenty of privacy from the no doubt curious flowers across the way.

Sasori used this to his advantage and moved atop the bee, making sure that Deidara was firmly on his back as he straddled his waist. From the flushed expression and confused look, Sasori was going to guess he snagged a virgin, which was much to his distaste. He was hoping in this experiment that he was get someone a little more experienced. As it stood, he found the simpleminded bee quite attractive and had assumed that maybe he'd gotten around with the other flowers. Apparently not.

With a mental sigh, Sasori pushed that thought aside, knowing oh too well he would still get what he want. Instead, he turned his focus to Deidara. With a smirk, he unbuttoned the other's vest, tugging it off with aid from Deidara. Leaning down, Sasori lightly pulled off the tie and unbuttoned the first button to his yellow undershirt, kissing along the other's jaw line to keep him distracted.

Deidara found that his breathing was running frantic and that he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. When Sasori's lips met with his neck he couldn't stop himself from groaning and tilting his head back more. Something about the enticing spark that erupted from his neck was going straight downwards and between his legs, causing him to buck upwards without prompt. In doing that, he heard Sasori groan for the first time, their hips grinding together in a mess of wanton lust.

Biting down on a patch of skin, Sasori tried to still the other's hips, finding that they clouded his mind far too much for him to keep up what he was doing. Roses had thorns after all, so it was only natural he leave a couple gifts for the blond to remember him by.

Successfully getting the other's shirt unbuttoned, Sasori continued his journey downwards, marking his path with his lips and leaving various marks here and there, tongue soothing the abused skin.

Amazing how when one is so caught up in sensation it's nearly impossible to feel pain. Deidara only hissed slightly when the skin above his hip bone was broken and the blood that bubbled lightly up to the surface was licked up. If that had happened any other time, he would've been in a fair amount of pain since it was such a tender area. Never the less, he found himself being pulled up so his shirt could slide off, being tossed to the other side of their slightly confined red petaled haven.

Just one thing was left that separated them.

Licking his lips clean of the blood that rested on them, Sasori sat up, pulling off the shoes Deidara wore as well as the socks, reaching up and letting one finger slide down where the fabric curved up and the other's being cried out for pleasure.

"Haa…!!" Deidara cried, arching his hips up and finding himself clawing at whatever he could. That was such a new feeling, he couldn't help but long for more.

The smirk Sasori wore only grew, though his own length throbbed in reply to the other's subtle plea for more. Slender fingers unbuttoned the other's pants and slid them off, drinking in the sight of the other's freed member. With a slow blink and a glance up, a rather wicked expression to it's place on Sasori's face. Deidara wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he assuredly wanted to know.

Leaning down, Sasori let his tongue part his lips and come out to trail in slow circles around the head of Deidara's arousal, the blond letting out a surprised and needy moan at the feeling, the black antenna on his head falling back slightly as a sign of how pleasing that feeling was. Even so, it got him nowhere, and Deidara wanted more.

Trailing figure eights down the length, Sasori sat up once more, content with the way the pearls of cloudy white fluid gathered upon the tip and the red that stained the skin. Sucking on his own fingers for a moment, Sasori moistened them, settling them at the entrance of the other's body before beckoning to him softly.

"Relax and you'll enjoy it," he assured, pushing one digit in past the virgin flesh. Deidara wasn't so keen on the idea, and immediately tensed when Sasori took action, finding his body wasn't taking too well to the intruding feeling. The redhead was clearly inpatient though, as the second finger followed closely after, causing Deidara to hiss as he took Sasori's advice and relaxed.

"I-It hurts, just do it like you were before, un," he complained, bringing his knees up slightly in distaste. This wasn't a position Deidara wanted to be in.

Sasori just tsked at him, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out while scissoring them.

"And let you have all the pleasure? Hardly. Relax and you'll learn to like it," he scolded, leaning down and licking just under the tip of the other's arousal as a slight distraction.

It worked quite effectively, as Deidara's hips buckled up slightly, only to fall down to the bed once more in slight pain.

Relaxation… relaxation… focus on something relaxing. Well, Sasori certainly smelled good. That much soothed Deidara; the hand caressing his thigh was a nice gesture too.

All thoughts of stopping, though, went out the window when Sasori's fingers pushed against something within Deidara. The bee let out a cry when that spot was touched, the pain instantly melting into pleasure and that pleasure was intense. It put spots of white in Deidara's vision and he could feel his length throbbing even more furiously for attention. God, whatever that was, he wanted to feel it again, and he made a point of showing it by rocking back into Sasori's hand quite shamelessly.

Scoffing slightly, Sasori drew his hand back and positioned himself at Deidara's entrance, dragging his nails along the back of Deidara's thighs for added sensation and taking advantage of the way the other arched up to push into his warm body.

Sasori was much bigger then the two slender fingers that were once where his member was now. Gasping and trying to control his breathing, Deidara arched and clawed at the floor below him, whining in pain as that virgin flesh tore slightly. Sasori, who was placed in sort of an awkward position of wanting to move so terribly it made his hips hurt and his arousal throb but still looking to keep the other somewhat comfortable, did his best to sooth the other. Panting softly, the redhead lent down and let his lips dance along the shell of Deidara's ear, licking lightly at the lobe and blowing cool air against the moistened flesh before whispering in a husky voice. "Tell me when you want me to move."

With nerves still high and the pain still lurking, Deidara was hesitant, but the way the other male was treating him, well… Deidara figured he could get through it. When the discomfort felt like it had left, Deidara pushed back gently, a hard breath escaping his mouth as his erection cried for attention.

That silent plea was all Sasori needed as he brought his hips back and pushed in, setting up a pendulum motion of medium pace. He was so tight and the heat of his body was purely amazing, something Sasori hadn't had in quite a while and was starting to crave. Deidara's voice was a near steady moan, displeased at first, hesitant, but as Sasori went on, it softened, grew more pleased, even growing to the point of impatience.

"More," Deidara commanded, rocking back into the other and finding his instincts were begging Sasori to go faster. Sex was only natural, after all, as no matter how innocent you are, you do know how to do it.

"Brat," Sasori scolded between pants, though ever happy to oblige as he moved to a fast, rough pace, thrusting himself deep within the other's body and pushing hard into that spot he'd found with his fingers earlier.

Oh, God. That feeling. Deidara couldn't keep control, he could only feel a fast and sudden building in his stomach and hips; coiling and turning until his body went ridged. Building, building, building and then a sudden shove, Deidara could no longer think around that release of pressure.

That was it for the blond.

Virginity meant that Deidara had yet to build up stamina, thus causing his vision to dot out and fade as his body spilled its contents out upon himself in ribbons of white. Lucky for him, the way the walls of his body spasmed around Sasori was enough for the redhead to work himself into completion as well, thrusting hard into him and pulling out when the fluid spilled from his own body, though it was a completely different kind of compound…

What was this glorious feeling? Deidara couldn't place it. His body was so terribly tired, but, oh, the electricity! It coursed through him in waves until his stomach was just left with a pleasurable ache. Forcing his eyes open, he attempted to calm the wildness of his breathing. Deidara looked towards Sasori who had the same blissful look upon his face, a familiar looking fluid gathered on his stomach and thighs.

"So that's where nectar comes from…" Deidara stupidly muttered, eyes falling closed.

What he didn't see was the eye roll Sasori presented as he scooped up the sweet liquid and placed it in one of Deidara's empty jars.

"You left your hat on," he mused, sealing the jar and tossing Deidara his clothing.

Deidara just reached up and touched the hat upon his head, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Cleaning himself up with a cloth he had, Deidara dressed himself and licked his lips, looking down.

"I-I um… I'll be back to get your nectar and p-pollen tomorrow, Sasori. It was um… fun."

Sasori just looked at him blankly, humming in response as he pushed a couple of petals open so Deidara could leave.

With that subtle hint for him to get out, Deidara flew out, wincing at the ache that had set into his lower extremities. Sasori just had a ghost of a smirk on his face.

It seemed they both got what they wanted for today.

- - - - - - - - - - -

AN: More to come still, but your reviews always prompt me to get more done faster! An update is on the way for my other fiction _Chemistry_, too. I've just got a lot on my plate with college on the way at the moment. So you should totally pity me and review…. Cough.


End file.
